21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nation
The Nation is a prosperous country that won their independence from the Imperial Dynasty and from the Franç Colonialist from the "War of the Flowering Law" from the Indochine Wars. The Nation is settled in between Southwestern Qina and Northern Indochine. They have a population of over 22 million people, with different regional dialects. The country was war torn for thousands of years, leaving the country splintered into many political and cultural clashes. The head government is seated in the Capital City, whereas the commercial industry lies in Liberty City. There are small Franç Colonial leftover in the Province Regions, and more traditional culture in the Northwest Territory. The two political parties are the Nationalist and the Liberal Party, who are at a civil war with one another, and an impending threat from the Communist Forces. The Democracy League has since then been working to resist against the Communist Forces, and freeing the country from it's Military dictatorship from the Nationalist Government and the Western imperialist from the Liberal Party. The current President is Chongkue Noukutou of the Nationalist Party and the Prime Minister is Madame Butterfly of the League of Democracy. History Age of Mythology Once Heaven, Earth and the Underworld lived together on the same world. However, humans began to eat animals, making animals promising never to speak to humans again, and running into the forest and mountains. Humans began to go to war, pushing the Heaven higher, and higher, that no arrows can touch them. Spirits made human sick, and so Spirits were forced to leave to the Spirit World, leaving human, animals and lost spirits alone on Earth. Thousand Year War The Ancient Period begins with the story of Emperor Txi Yeu and the fight against the invasive Yellow Thearch. This began the "Three Kingdom". The Imperial Period timeline begins in the forming Txiameng City, thus creating the Txiameng Civilization also known as the "Thousand Year War" period. Te Deum is resurrected to fight off pirates. The House of Magical Law Studies was created and became reputably known. During this time, they successfully defeated the Imperial Dynasty, and established the Nation's Kingdom successfully. Secret War Chapter Main: Secret War The intro of Indochine, the Franç Indochine colonization, rebellion of Independence and the foundation by Nationals. The Royalist, the Neutralist and the Communist at war during the 20th century. Moment of Revolution Main: Moment of Revolution The two main fighting factions of the Nationalist and the Liberal Forces against the Communist takeover. An independent political group known as the League of Democracy comes to successfully against the Nationalist, and bring out peace among the land of the Moment of Revolution. 21st Century Chapters * Sanctus Chapter takes on a 5,000 year old Covenant War between the forces of Yin and Yang, the Puritans who wants to open Spirit Portals to recreate earth to where Spirits, both good and evil, to rule the world once again. However the Crusaders with the help of the Bureau of Paranormal Research continue to keep the Spirit World and Human World separate in peace. Main: Sanctus Chapter. * The Mafia Wars begin between the Five Families establishing a feud over rule of Undercity. * A virus breaks out in Siren City and Hiatsu City, causing people to become the Infected, where the BPR goes to quarantine the area. CORPS, a department of the Institute is found to be the perpetrator. The Great Mistake At the end the earth in an all out war, virus, and famine. Vaults were created to protect the people, when the East and West began massive series of wars and extermination. The Vaults protected the people, but however changed the entire landscape of the people in a Nuclear Apocalypse. Rising Tide City would survive the majority of the fallout, being sheltered in the Cordillère Jeanhaïtique, and Adunum Garden becoming a Military Aquatic City in the Mer du Sud. Future War Main: Operation Final Fantasy Future War takes place in the far future after the Great Mistake. Adunum Garden is an aquatic military academy. Technological Weapons, Robotics and Psionic has taken place. Global climate change has changed the landscape of the earth. A Great War is going on between two super nations, the Legionnaire and the Allegiant, and Rising Tide City is preparing itself to choose a side in order to survive. Creating their secret "Operation Ghost" would tip the scales of the Future War. Beyond Earth Main: Beyond Earth Those who escaped the Great Mistake with the Space Institute Agency. Geography Main: Région Historically, the Nation was split into five regions: North, West, Central, East and South. The North was controlled by the Imperialist, the West by the American Military, the Central by the French Colonialist, the South taken by the Communist, and the East in Western hands. Capital City State Municipality Main: Capital City Capital City is in it's own Central Region, residing in the center of Nation and ruled by the Nationalist Party in the mountains. It still retains many old Franç Colonial architecture. It is the political city of the nation and under the Nationalist rule, they have built many monuments to out stand any other cities and it's political ideology of Nationalism. Capital Province is centered around the Highland Plateau. Province de Cordillera Main: Province de Cordillera Province has a relatively mild climate with warm weather throughout the winter and rainy seasons in the spring and summer. The capital city is Vingtiane that is split into two districts known as Quévieu in the west bank and Vuvién in the east bank. The city is a demilitarized zone between the Nationalist and the Liberalist. Separated by mountains and the Rivière Noire. It resides in the mountain valley of Cordillère Jeanhaïtique. East Mercy Province Main: East Province East Province is commonly known as "Kaying Coast" or "Mercy City". Liberty City is the province capital and sister city of the Northern Capital and ruled by the Liberal Party. It is a Westernized and Modern City. Liberty City is the largest city, followed by being the lead city of commerce. Liberty City is east from the political capital of Capital City, and thus, poses as threat to Capital City. They are both century year old rivals of the city and is known to be the place where the last heir lives secretly. It was renamed and inspired from the Goddess of Mercy after the war. It is home to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and the base port of Adunum Garden. The geographical location of the main area is the South Sea. Southern Gate Province Main: Southern Province Southern Gate Province is the very Southwest Region. The Communist controlled city, and still retains many traditional culture and architecture, with some Soviet style architecture. It leads to the Indochinese region. In the south of the province of Capital City lies the war torn Royal City, the city's historical and cultural part of the city. Vienca is the most political and military city and a aggressive political party of the Communist. Both hold an insurgency that seeks for it's own self independence. The Southern Province resides in the Lowland River bend. Northwest Territory Main: Northwest Territory The largest regional province and makes up the majority Northwest Territory of the Republic, retaining many strong and ethnic culture. It has six départements that consist of Yu'nan, Szutchouan, Koueitcheou, Hounan, Konyuen and Koungtuong. The City of Txiameng remains the Capital. The House of Magical Law Studies is based here. They reside in the Mountain Plateau. Politics Main Page: Politics of Jiulie Their government is made up of two political parties, the Liberals and the Conservatives. The current government system of Jiulie is ruled by a single leader who has not been elected and serves in a single political party who uses military force to stay in control. Usually, there is little or no attention to public opinion or individual rights. People are forced to do what the government tells them and may also be prevented from leaving the country. Votes for alternative candidates and parties are simply not allowed. Citizens are allowed and 'encouraged' to vote, but only for the government's chosen candidates. They are ruled by a single party, the Nationalist Party. There is a new election every 2 years at the end of September. * Nationalist Party: The oldest government party in the Nation and founded by the Great Leader. * Liberal Forces: Western oriented government. * Communist Party: Unofficial government, sponsored by the Three Red Rouge Nation and lead by Pany Taotuya. * League of Democracy: The 21st Lycée Movement and founded by Madame Butterfly. Military The National Armed Forces is the military forces of the country. Secret Intelligence Nation is the intelligence field. Foreign Relations The Nation continued relations with Franç throughout the 18th and 20th century, and eventually with the Union Européenne via Franç in the 21st century. The Nation declared neutrality between the West and the East, but continue to give support to the West. In 2012, the Nation began opening ties with the Communist B'leo and Nhà La. The Nation tightened ties with Mika and the Russe in 2016 after the Conservative Presidency, and began free trade and military exercises with the Republic of Gauli, State of Yippon, Lion City, and the Kingdom of Tai in an effort to thwart the Xǜa's growing military, economic and political global influences. Economy Transportation Croix de la Reine Station railway network used primarily across the nation, based in Quévieu. However the Skytrain is predominantly used in Liberty City. Rue du Vingti is a famous highway that connects all four famous cities of Province de Cordillera together. City Served International Airport (CSIA) is the largest government operated international airport in the Nation, based in Liberty City. Energy The Nation relies on many renewable energy, since the lack of oil, nuclear energy, and discontinued use of coal power in the 2010's. Though Bioethanol from corn and sugarcane is still in common use. Wave Power generators were installed in the South Sea, while Solar Power Panels and Windows are installed in Liberty City and Undercity. In the Central Province and Southern Territory, uses Wind Turbines and Hydroelectricity Dams. Demographics Ethnic Groups Main: Ethnic Groups There are four major regional ethnic groups in the Nation: Central, Lowland River, Coastal, and Lowland Mountain, mostly consisting of Kradai, Austroasiatique and Xǜa major ethnic groups. However, Nationals makes up 96.5% of the population in the Nation. Languages Dialect is the official language of the Nation. There are three regional dialects to it: West, Central, and Eastern. Central is mostly spoken in Capital City, Province de Cordillera, and Southern Province. However in Liberty City, Central and Eastern Dialect can be more heard, and Northwest Territory is where Western and Eastern Dialect is commonly spoken. Franç is a common lingua franca language, especially used in Province de Cordillera. Xǜa is the third largest spoken language, however predominantly spoken in Northwest Territory and Mika used in the East Province. Education * University of Verseau is a Natural Science University in Liberty City. * University of Va is a Military University in Capital City. * Université de Quévieu is a Art University in Quévieu. * Université de Ciàovelli is a Humanities and Social Science University in Vuvién. * Académie Coven Finale is a witch's lycéeum in Undercity Black Magick. * House of Magical Law Studies is a lycéeum for mages in Northwest Territory in White Magick. Religion Main Article: Religion About 88% practice Uaneng, 11% are Buddhist and 1% are other. Freedom of worship is allowed, but is a private matter to self. Traditional Folk Religion (做生), Huasha (佛教), Tao (道家), Kongfutzu (儒家) are official practiced religions. Kirishitan (基督), Musalam (伊斯蘭), Jue (猶太), and Yindi (印度) are a minority religion. Culture Main: Culture Latest activity Category:Culture